The Teen Titans' Hard Jobs
by Windrises
Summary: The Teen Titans try to get new jobs, but Lelouch accidentally brings them tons of trouble.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. Teen Titans was created by Bob Haney and Bruno Premiani and is owned by DC Comics.

The Teen Titans decided to get another job so they could have more money for their superhero materials.

Raven got a job as a waiter. Several minutes later Lelouch arrived at the restaurant. Raven said "Greetings sir. Can I take your coat?"

Lelouch said "No you can't steal my coat you sneaky robber. However I do admire a robber that asks his victims permission to rob so I kind of like you."

Raven replied "I was offering to put your coat on the coat rack."

Lelouch said "Then you shouldn't of pretended like you were going to steal my coat. I'll just keep the coat on."

Raven asked "Do you have a reservation?"

Lelouch said "My girlfriend made one for me. She's a beautiful woman with green hair and she's obsessed with pizza. I'll go find her." Lelouch looked around the restaurant for a few minutes. C. C. found Lelouch and showed him their table. C. C. was wearing a fancy white suit.

C. C. replied "You're kind of late."

Lelouch said "I forgot to bring my car. I got a taxi ride from a taxi driver who reminded me of a Oscar winning actor. Either way he was quite a fearless leader."

C. C. replied "You look really charming today."

Lelouch said "I look awesome everyday."

C. C. replied "Yes, but on dates people say stuff like that."

Lelouch said "Okay. You look super hot."

C. C. replied "That's not a very romantic way of wording it."

Lelouch said "I guess comparing you to a heater isn't very cool."

Raven asked "What do you two weirdos want tonight?"

Lelouch said "I want chicken and fries and she always wants like a dozen pizzas."

Raven asked "Do you want anything to drink?"

Lelouch and C. C. said "Soda."

Raven replied "Okay weirdos."

C. C. said "I admit that it's pretty exciting to finally be on a date with you. I've waited for this day for months."

Lelouch replied "Wow. You really like me."

C. C. said "Well I probably wouldn't want to date you if I didn't love you."

Lelouch replied "Wow. You're really smart."

C. C. said "I think you're the most handsome guy in the whole world."

Lelouch replied "I agree that I'm the handsomest guy ever."

A few minutes later Raven said "Here's your silly food you weirdos."

Lelouch started eating his dinner while C. C. gobbled down pizza. Lelouch said "You eat faster than the average bear."

C. C. replied "I probably eat too fast."

Lelouch said "Well waiting for people to finish eating is super boring so you're my hero tonight."

A few minutes later Lelouch and C. C. finished eating. Lelouch said "You ate like four pizzas tonight."

Raven said "I'll take your plates away you weirdos."

Lelouch whispered "I'm not going to give that weird waiter a tip."

Starfire got a job as the owner of a public swimming pool. Lelouch woke up and drove to the swimming pool. Lelouch said "Greetings citizens of the swimming pool. The future lifeguard of the century is here. Prepare to be saved with more coolness and charm than ever before."

Starfire said "Hi Lelouch. I hope you do a wonderful job on your first day."

Lelouch replied "I'm going to do more than blow your socks off with my performance. I'm going to melt your socks. You're going to be sock less by the end of the week."

Starfire said "Okay Lelouch." Starfire left to stock up on socks.

Lelouch looked around and saw the lifeguarding chair. Lelouch tried to jump onto the chair, but he accidentally knocked the chair into the swimming pool. Thankfully there were no swimmers in the pool yet so nobody got hurt. Lelouch got stressed out so he broke the chair and threw it far away. The chair crash landed a nearby bench. The chair and the bench got broken into various pieces.

A few minutes later swimmers started arriving. Lelouch said "Greeting swimmers. I'm Lelouch, the master of lifeguarding. I'm like your new bodyguard, because I'm going to protect you from the nasty ocean. I'm like the Ted Knight of swimming pools."

Shirley Fenette said "Hi Lulu. What's going on?"

Lelouch proudly said "I'm the new lifeguard."

Shirley replied "I'm proud of you, but I'm concerned."

Lelouch said "You and C. C. have too many concerns. Go swim. I'll save you after you drown. When do you plan on drowning?"

Shirley replied "People don't drown on purpose so it's not something that's scheduled."

A few minutes later Lelouch grabbed a glass and used it to get some water from the swimming pool. Lelouch drank it and said "The swimming pool tastes terrible. I need to give the swimming pool a new flavor. Please exit out of the swimming pool everybody." The swimmers stepped out of the swimming pool.

Shirley asked "What's going on Lulu?"

Lelouch said "The swimming pool water doesn't taste good. Thankfully I'm the prince of being helpful so I'll take care of this problem. You swimmers will need to wait a few hours." Lelouch had the water in the swimming pool taken away.

Lelouch drove to the grocery store and bought several gallons of soda. Lelouch asked "Can one of your employees help with a really important mission? I can pay you a very high price."

The grocery store owner replied "Well that sounds like a interesting deal. What do you need help with?"

Lelouch said "I need one of your employees to help me fill the swimming pool with soda."

The grocery store owner replied "I'll have one of my top employees do the job for you."

Lelouch and the employee drove to the swimming pool. They filled the swimming area with soda. Lelouch said "Now the swimming pool has the high quality taste that it should have."

Shirley asked "Why did you fill the swimming pool with soda Lulu?"

Lelouch said "Swimming pools need good taste. It's a essential element to the steps of high quality swimming adventures."

Shirley replied "But taste isn't something that swimming pools require."

Lelouch said "Well I bring charm to every job that I have. I've brought the ultimate charm of an edible swimming pool to you tourists."

Jeremiah replied "Soda is drinkable, not edible." Lelouch got mad at Jeremiah for correcting him so he pushed him into the pool.

Lelouch asked "What do you think of the soda pool?"

Jeremiah said "It's super gross dude."

Lelouch said "You're too strict."

Jeremiah replied "I'm sorry."

Lelouch said "Write a giant apology letter for me."

Jeremiah replied "Okay my prince." Jeremiah stepped out of the pool and left.

Lelouch said "It seems like Jeremiah refuses to accept that swimming pools must change. Try the pool out swimmers." Several of the swimmers refused to go into the swimming pool. Lelouch said "Thankfully Shirley has the loyalty that Jeremiah lacks."

Shirley replied "I'm usually honored and excited to try out your inventions Lulu, but a soda pool won't work."

Lelouch said "People need to take risks. I'm going to prove how great the soda pool is by going into it." Lelouch stepped into the pool. He was really thirsty so he started drinking the soda.

Jinx was one of the swimmers. She said "That seems like a bad pool, but a good fountain." Jinx and a few of the other swimmers went into the pool and started drinking the soda. Several minutes later Lelouch and the swimmers finished drinking the soda. There was barely any soda left. It looked like an empty pool.

Lelouch said "The pool is basically gone. It seems like I messed up."

Shirley replied "Despite that I'm proud of your effort. Is your work day almost done?"

Lelouch said "Yes. The boss will be here in like five minutes."

A few minutes later Starfire returned and asked "Where's the swimming pool?"

Lelouch sighed and said "I tried to add creativity to the pool. Most swimming pools are too generic. I tried to make things unique by getting rid of the regular pool water and replacing it with soda water. Sadly people drank most of the soda."

Starfire replied "You can't have the job anymore. Also you failed to melt any of my socks."

Lelouch said "I'll do something cooler then." Lelouch took off the Starfire's socks and threw them into the mostly empty pool. However there was enough soda left to get the socks stained.

Cyborg and Beast Boy both got a job at a convenience store. Lelouch Lamperouge danced into the store and crash landed on the magazine aisle. All of the magazines fell on the floor. Some of the other customers started slipping on the magazines.

Lelouch said "I better get the mildly healthy food first." Lelouch grabbed a few boxes of cookies and popcorn. He slipped on one of the magazines and accidentally broke the snack aisle in half. Lots of snacks slid onto the floor. A few of the store's employees tried to pick up the magazines and snacks, but Lelouch accidentally knocked them to the ground.

Cyborg asked "How did all of this stuff fall on the floor?"

Beast Boy pointed to Lelouch and stated "That punk keeps having slapstick moments in here."

Cyborg asked "Has he been here before?"

Beast Boy stated "No, but if he stays here he could put our store out of business."

Lelouch said "I better get some sodas." He grabbed a few bottles of soda, but he accidentally threw off the soda caps. Several ounces of soda landed on the floor. Lelouch said "I better use something to clean up all of this soda." Lelouch opened a few gallons of milk and spilled them on the floor. He thought that the milk would clean up the soda, but that didn't work out. Lelouch took off his coat and put the coat on where the soda and milk was to try to make the store's floor look cleaner.

Lelouch said "I guess I need to get some foolish pizzas for C. C." Lelouch grabbed a few boxes of pizza, but he accidentally knocked all of the store's other pizzas on the floor. Lelouch slipped on some of the pizzas and knocked the cash register to the ground.

Diethard Ried looked at the ground and saw the cash register. He noticed that the store was having a lot of chaotic moments so he said "If I steal the cash register they probably won't see me." Diethard grabbed the cash register and tried to run away, but he tripped on a bunch of magazines.

Cyborg said "That customer is trying to steal the cash register."

Beast Boy replied "Lets stop that criminal."

Diethard responded "I hope I can escape." The store employees tried to chase after Diethard, but they slipped on several boxes of snacks and fell to the ground. Diethard started walking out of the store.

Shirley Fenette was about to walk into the store, but she saw Diethard holding the cash register. Shirley said "I know that you're trying to steal all of the money."

Diethard replied "Um I was going to take the cash register to a barber to give the money a pay cut."

Shirley punched Diethard. Diethard wasn't very strong so the one punch was enough for him to pass out. Shirley said "I'm sorry about that sir."

Lelouch walked up to Shirley and replied "You shouldn't worry about that criminal. He's a weakling. I'm proud of you for saving the cash register."

Shirley said "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch replied "Hand the cash register to me so I can return it."

Shirley said "I'm sorry Lulu, but if you carried the cash register it would lead to antics."

Lelouch proudly replied "I'm a really careful dude."

Lelouch went to the check out line. Lelouch started to slip, but Shirley managed to catch him before he broke another aisle. Lelouch said "Thank you for your help Shirley. Despite how careful I am I occasionally break a few small things."

Cyborg said "You broke like half of the store."

Beast Boy replied "The store might get shut down, because of your slapstick antics."

Lelouch asked "How much will it cost you to replace all of the stuff I broke?"

Cyborg said "About $1,000."

Lelouch sighed and replied "Okay. I'll pay you."

Shirley said "I'll pay for half." Lelouch was so excited about only having to pay half that he started dancing. While dancing he fell and broke the bread aisle.

Diethard walked back in and asked "Can I have at least 20% of the money that was in the cash register?"

Cyborg said "Nope."

Beast Boy replied "We better get a police officer." Diethard ran out of the grocery store and stole a car.

Robin got a job at a computer store. Lelouch ran to the store. Lelouch played around with the store's front door. He accidentally ripped the door off the store and threw it at the guard. The guard passed out. Lelouch danced into the store. He accidentally tripped and crash landed on a lawnmower. The lawnmower turned on and drove itself out of the door.

Robin asked "Can I help you get what you want quickly before you destroy the store?"

Lelouch said "I need a new computer."

Robin replied "The computers are in the second aisle."

Lelouch asked "Where's the second aisle?"

Robin said "Two feet away from you."

Lelouch responded "That's ironic."

One of the store employees asked "What happened to the guard and the store?"

Robin said "The prince of slapstick is here."

The employee asked "Should we have him thrown out?"

Robin said "No. In fact I want him to be a regular customer."

The employee asked "Why?"

Robin said "This guy will probably break the next computer he buys in a week. If he keeps that up he might keep buying computers here. I'll be the richest store owner in the city." Robin did a sneaky sounding laugh.

Lelouch said "The nice computers look really expensive."

Robin decided to trick Lelouch. He replied "Well the price hardly matters, because I'm sure that you'll keep the computer for several years."

Lelouch asked "Should I buy a expensive computer?"

Robin said "I'm sure that you should buy the most expensive computer in the store."

Lelouch responded "You seem like a mildly smart and trustworthy person so I'll buy a really expensive computer." Robin had a evil smile on his face while Lelouch bought a computer that cost over twelve thousand dollars.

Lelouch was so excited about getting such a fancy computer that he dance with the computer on his way home. Lelouch accidentally dropped the computer into the sewer. He said "I already lost the new computer. I need to save it." He jumped into the sewer to save the computer. He was grossed out by the sewer water that he left the sewer.

A few minutes later Lelouch returned to the store. Lelouch said "The new computer fell into the sewer."

Robin tried to hide his happy expression. He walked up to Lelouch and responded "Your mistake is very understandable. Lots of people have done it."

Lelouch asked "Should I buy another expensive computer?"

Robin said "Yeah."

Lelouch bought another computer. Lelouch ran home with the computer. On his way home he saw that one of the neighbors was having a party. Lelouch was so offended that he wasn't invited to the party that he threw the computer in the neighbor's lawn. Lelouch was hoping that the computer would hit the neighbor, but the computer landed near some bunnies. Lelouch wanted to save the computer before it got hurt, but the bunnies smashed the computer apart.

Lelouch went back to the store and got another computer. Lelouch said "This'll probably be the last time I need to buy a computer for the rest of the decade."

After Lelouch left Robin said "I thought that I could get a few extra thousand dollars from that goofy guy, but he's already made me more money than any customer."

After Lelouch arrived home he proudly announced "I got a new computer."

C. C. asked "Why were you gone for so long?"

Lelouch said "I needed to make sure I got the best possible computer."

C. C. replied "I hope you don't break this one."

Lelouch said "I promise that I won't." Lelouch tried to turn the new computer on, but it wouldn't turn on. Lelouch hadn't plugged in the computer yet, but he assumed that the computer was broken so he threw it out the window.


End file.
